Saga 1: A Saiyan Prophet
by Ronoshie
Summary: The beginning story of Ronoshie. Ronoshie learns about himself and his past, and also his future. He and the rest of the Z Fighters go through adventures that could spawn out into greater problems in the future. Set one year before Majin Buu Saga.
1. Prologue

**_Dragonball RS: A Saiyan Prophet_**

Ok, before I start I want to let you in on some stuff. The "RS" in the title stands for "Ronoshie's Story". This is in third person view, and the story follows the main character of the story -- Ronoshie. This prologue starts out at the time right before Planet Vegita is blown up by Frieza and ends fifteen years after that. But when the actual story really starts is one year before the Majin Buu Saga.

Throughout this entire fan fiction, communication will go as follows (this will be the only time I post this during the entire story, including other sagas):

Normal speech: "word"

Telepathy, sources (TV, radio, phone, etc), words in another language, something written in a book or other text: _"word"_

Personal thoughts, words expressing feeling, "slightly exaggerated" words: _word_

I doubt that will ever change. But if it does I'll let you know on an update notice in my bio page.

Now we can finally begin the story. Happy reading, hope you enjoy it!

**This story is under re-construction. If you're reading this message, be aware that the way the story is written could change.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"We have two Saiyan babies ready to be launched," says a Saiyan ship launcher. He and another were the only two in an empty control room.

"What are their names and where are they being launched?" askes the second.

"Kakarot, and Ronoshie. Kakarot is being launched to Planet Earth, and Ronoshie to Planet Arzoph."

"Good get them launched, and does anybody know about Ronoshie's launch mission, or will I have to inform Radditz to pick him up after he's destroyed the Arzophians, too?"

"No, nobody knows yet. And last I checked, Radditz isn't on the planet right now."

"Well, remind me to inform him whenever he gets back."

"Launching Kakarot in 5...4...3...2...1." One of them presses a few buttons and pulls a handle, sending a round space pod into the sky. "Launching Ronoshie in 5...4...3...2...1." The second was also successfully thrown into the atmosphere and headed toward it's destination in deep space.

"Whoa, my scouter's picking up a huge powerlevel coming straight for the planet!"

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but it looks..."

_BOOM_

Frieza keeps his arm outstrechted and pointing at the planet as the brightness from the explosion lights up his cold red eyes. He bursts into laughter. He's finally done it! The Saiyans are no longer a threat, and the rise of the Legendary Super Saiyan has been abolished. Nothing could stop him now! Basking in his proud stubborness, he mutters, "Goodbye you no good pile of filthy monkeys!"

* * *

15 YEARS LATER: PLANET ARZOPH - NIGHT OF DESTINY

Night was approaching as Ronoshie was finishing his dinner. He could feel tonight was going to be different from any other night. A rare natural happening was about to show itself that the entire planet would watch. Something that only occurs on this planet every twenty years -- a full moon. And even people who have seen it before come out to gaze at it's brilliance. A man in his eighties would've only seen it about four times. It was rare indeed!

Ronoshie was wanting to get outside a little before it was dark so he could experience the whole thing 100 percent.

He finished up his fifteenth serving of dinner and his mother, Srafte, picked them up from the table to wash them. He had a few friends over that night who were still eating along with his father, Hompt, and his many brothers and sisters.

"Okay, I'm off. See you guys out there!" Ronoshie said. It was late evening, and the sun was almost below the horizon. The first few stars had shown themselves.

Everyone gave scattered replies as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. He walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air, looking if the moon was visible yet. People have said that it has to be completely dark before it's actually noticable. Ronoshie took this as fact since he didn't see a trace of anything different in the sky. Infact, the moon is never visible until it's full. People who've seen it before says it looks like a giant round rock covered in scars and has the light of fifty fires. The moon was in Arzophian mythology that anyone who gazed upon it would inherit special powers. Others say only the Chosen Ones get them. Ronoshie would soon find out for himself.

There was a stream near-by, so he ran over to it to take a drink. The water was a nice yellow color, like lemonade. As all the water on Arzoph was.

Ronoshie was getting impatient for the sun to finish setting, so he layed down on his back and closed his eyes. A little rest could do him some good. He was the strongest one on the planet, he was like Arzoph's "superhero" and helped prevent law breaking. He had spent the entire day beating off criminals and felt seeing a rare natural occurance was a decent award. Especially one with so much hype and popularity about it.

After resting for several minutes, everyone else inside still hadn't come out. _Man, they're slow eaters, _he thought to himself. He didn't want his eyes to get heavy from laying down too long, so he got up and stretched. When he opened up his eyes, it was between evening and deep twilight. A sudden rush of excitment went through him and he couldn't stop moving his tail. He could feel how special this night was going to be. It was in the air. The atmosphere itself was fabricated of it.

His heart was thumping. He had never felt like this before. He felt like he was about to be re-born. He looked up into the unnaturally bizzare clear sky, full of bright twinkling stars declaring the glory of the heavens. And then, he saw it -- the full moon. It's presence put the sky in a whole new light and was the source of why the sky was so unusually clear. It was absolutely beautiful, and he could feel and hear a pulse coming from it that was identical to his own.

_Bump, bump. Bump, bump._

His heart was racing faster kindred with the radiating pulse from the moon. It gave him an urge that released his inner beast. He was being born again. Such a satisfying bolt of energy surged through his veins. A relieving rage that had slept deep in his unconscioussness was free at last!

_Bump, bump. Bump, bump._

The growing feeling took control of his vocals and he let out a deep growl. His muscles tingled with the urge to flex and twitch. To use for destruction! His teeth was overcome by the sweet temptation to bite. Like a baby growing it's teeth.

_Bump, bump. Bump, bump._

The violently growing feeling possessed him and was radiating from him. Time itself seemed to have slown down, and all he could hear was his heart racing faster and faster! His clothing was freakishly getting tighter. He had to break free of this bondage!

_Bump, bump. Bump, bump._

A mystical numbness came over him as his sight blurred. His clothes were completely ripped off, as the biggest rush of violence and rage yet had come over him. He was compelled by it and gave a more furious roar. He had lost control. The mystical numbness overcame him and as his inner beast took over and as he faded away...


	2. Crash Course to Earth

**CHAPTER 1: Crash Course to Earth**

I woke up with a pounding headache and sore body. It felt like I hadn't moved in many years. I looked at my surroundings, it looked like I was in a deserted lab. There was a bunch of scientific equipment, but it seemed like it hadn't been used in years.

_"Where am I?"_ I thought to myself. I looked in a mirror and noticed I was naked. _"What's going on?"_ I found a plain white T-Shirt and some black jogging pants along with a pair of some old running shoes. _"This will work I guess."_

I walked around some and found a round window. But to my surprise what I saw out the window was moving stars, like I was traveling in space.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I shouted aloud. "What the hell is going on here, and why am I in space?" I asked, like I was expecting someone to answer. I walked into the control/pilot room seeing a skeleton on the ground. A little towards the right built into the wall was a glass sphere with a white glowing ball inside.

_"Heh, looks like the only thing with any life here."_ I saw a journal beside the skeleton that read:

_"The eighth of the tenth month. I have put my subject into a molecule matter-freeze nano time-box to study him. He will not awaken from it until twenty-two years in the future. Unfortunately when he awakens I'll be dead and decayed into a skeleton, I am already old and my death will be soon. I have placed a power orb in my glass container to keep the ship going for twenty-two years. Also, the ship is set in auto pilot. I just hope he can find a planet to land on soon, otherwise he'll die. I wasn't able to find a stronger orb to last more than twenty-two years. But I have learned quite a lot about him. He is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegita and launched off to Planet Arzoph shortly before a powerful being named 'Frieza' destroyed his home planet. I found him lying naked on the ground unconsious. I was told that he had transformed into a giant ape. And by doing this he had destroyed most life on Arzoph."_

When I read this I had gotten so infuriated, I just couldn't help but to throw the journal down and kick it against the wall, _"Ok that's enough. Who the hell does this guy think he is anyway? It's all lies! The nerve of this guy saying such things, I'd never do that unless I had to, and I don't even remember any of this. This is absolutely absurd! I won't believe it unless there is direct proof!"_

Although, after thinking about it, it would explain why I was so different from everyone else. My naturally spiky hair, my tail, my strength, even my appetite. The thought of this made my stomach tie in knots. Twenty-two years? And what is this insanity about a giant ape? I think I would've known if I had turned into a giant ape. This couldn't be true. They were ridiculous claims.

"Nah, there's no way this could be true. Hmm, but what was going when I had seen the moon? Does it affect everyone that way? I mean, that's one crazy reaction to just looking at a full moon. I've gotta get outta here and find my way back to Arzoph."

I let these thoughts swirl around in my head when I heard my stomach growling.

"Oh man, I hope there's some food in here."

I looked around, found the refrigerator, opened it, and saw a bunch of bags that said, _"Powder Food"_ on them.

"Ugh, I guess it's better than nothing."

After gobbling down all 27 bags of it I felt content enough to try to find my way back home. But before I could get up I felt a shift in direction of the ship. Red blinking lights came on as a computerized voice from speakers said and kept repeating, _"Warning warning, crash course on planet."_ I looked out the window and saw that the ship was about to fall through the atmosphere of a blue and green planet.

"Oh no, this could get ugly," I said as the ship was hurdling down towards the planet. A rough and shaky fall it was as the ship started to fall apart. I looked over at the glass container and saw the orb was gone.

"It's just not my lucky day is it?"

And then, the ship hit the ground with a big THUMP. After the dust had cleared I decided to get out. When I stepped out I noticed that the planet was very similar to Arzoph. The only difference was that the skies were blue with white clouds on this planet instead of skies that are yellow with white clouds like it is on Arzoph.

"Well, this place doesn't seem so bad."

I looked around and found I was in the middle of the woods. _"Atleast it's peaceful."_ I saw a stream near-by. The water was different here too, it was blue. _"Well, I hope it's water. I'm thirsty!" _So I got down on my hands and knees and drank from the stream. I couldn't help but get a flashback from the last time I did this on Arzoph. Right before the full moon. The blue liquid was tasteless just like water was on Arzoph. It _had_ to be water, they were too similar. Plus, it gave you that satisfied feeling you get after you drink water when you're thirsty. I would've caught some of the fish I saw in it, but all the powder food pretty much filled me up.

There was a thomping sound, and I turned around to see a huge furry creature right in front of me. I held up my hands like I was being arrested, "Woah there, calm down. I don't want any trouble," I said with a nervous laugh.

The creature roared at me as it stalked closer. I slid into a fighting stance, "Stop right there! I don't want to have to put you down, but if you come any closer you'll leave me no choice. I have some experience in fighting!"

The creature suddenly had a frightened look on his face and stormed off. "Yeah, that's right! And tell all your friends about me too!" I felt hot breath push against my backside. Slowly turning around, I saw the face of a gigantic scaly creature with it's nose pushed on my back. It's face was as large as my body!

"AAHH!" I jumped back and panicked. "I would've preferred fighting the furry creature!" The creature opened his huge drooling mouth and charged at me. I turned around and fleed in an all-out sprint. The creature was pretty fast and stayed caught up with me. "Help! Help! Someone help!"

Knocking down trees during this pursuit, the nasty reptile seemed determined to catch me. _"What's wrong with you, Ronoshie? If you can take on a whole gang at the same time, surely you can do this. You're better than this! You can take this thing down!"_ With my newly easily aquired confidence, I jumped onto the trunk of a large tree and did a backflip off of it, landing onto the creature's head. "Haha, what now?"

The creature was slippery due to the fact he was covered in slime or some other gooey substance and I slipped, fell backwards, and slid down onto his nasty back. My whole backside was drentched in slime. "That's it! You've done it now!"

The creature stood up on his hind legs and I fell off completely. I looked up just in time to see it's tail coming down towards me and I rolled out of the way. _"Whew, good thing I moved on that one. It left a place in the ground from that!"_ I quickly stood up and slid into a stance. It waved it's tail at me sideways and I jumped up barely dodging it. After landing, I ran over to it's side, and jumped up with a kick ready that went right into it's jaw.

The creature seemed stunned from this. _"Now's my chance!"_ I held up my arms and charged up my ultimate attack. _"Tintaria Alimo!"_, I shouted as the amber Ki blast hit right in the creature's side.

* * *

**Author's Comment: The "Tintaria Alimo" is in italics because it's spoken in a different language (more info on this further in saga), and to clear possible confusion, the other italicized words are personal thoughts and not in another language.**

* * *

The creature let out a roar in pain as it collapsed to the ground. "I didn't want to end it like this, but you insisted," I said to the slimy corpse. I looked back at the destruction that was caused. Many trees were knocked down, plants were flattened, and on top of them were the huge footprints of the reptilian creature.

I walked on putting what just happened behind me. I tried to wipe some of the slime off, but it stuck to me like glue and was hard to pull off. I quickly got frustrated with it. "Damn it, just come the fuck off!" All the events that had suddenly flushed my life to hell, and that stupid slime made me enraged all too quick. I shouted in anger while pitching a fit when I slipped on some mud and fell in a patch of vines. I had actually fell through the vines and fell under the ground. I took a long fall and hit some sharp rock formations on the way down.

I felt a little dazed after slamming onto the ground, but eventually got to my feet. There was nothing around but darkness and the light from the hole in the ground that was way above my head. I jumped as high as I could several times to try to reach it, but to no avail. So then, I decided to try to jump back and forth between the tall rock formations (using my sixth sense) and work my way up to the hole. As I was doing this, something grabbed me and I found myself dangling upside down. Something had a hold on my foot!

"Hey, what're you doing? I'm trying to get out of here!" I shouted.

The mysterious figure said nothing save a deep groggling sound. I tried swiping at him, but his body was too far away. I noticed that a bunch of blood red glowing eyes had suddenly appeared in the darkness. It was literally filled with them. The creature holding me gave another groggling sound and I started to hear strange sounds coming from whatever was in the darkness too.

All the eyes suddenly moved and the sound of flapping wings filled the area. These creatures could fly! They passed through the beam of sunlight, but I couldn't really get a good look at them. The creature holding me let me go and I fell through the massive swarm of the flying creatures. After I slammed onto the ground a second time, adrenoline pushed me to get up instantly.

The swarm changed direction towards me and I started sprinting in a random direction. _"What did I do to deserve this?"_ Using my sixth sense, I was able to dodge any obstacles in my way such as a rock formation. Some of the creatures made a disturbing screeching sound at random times. "Leave me alone!" I jumped on to one of the rock formations and onto one of the creature's back. The creature was covered in fur, and I had to hold on to it tight to stay on. Surprisingly, the creature did nothing about this, and it made me wonder if it was me they were chasing.

After a long flight of many turns and moving diagnally downwards, I had actually saw light up ahead. As we approached it, it turned out to be the light of many torches. I got to see the creature I was holding onto and it looked like a giant bat with grey fur and claws on it's feet.

I saw that the torches formed a circle around a large symbol imprinted on the ground. It looked like some sort of creature that was a combination of a bat and a man. All the giant bats were now flying in circle formation slowly downward towards the symbol. Once we got close enough to the ground, I jumped off and landed in the middle of the symbol (which was directly the center of the bat-man's chest). Immediately after I landed on it the whole symbol glowed turqoise. All the bats let out agrivated/frightened screeches and flew off into the darkness. _"Oh crap, don't tell me I did something wrong."_

The symbol opened up like a trap door from it's center and I fell about a ten foot fall, and it closed back up again. Luckily, there were torches on four ends of the room, which was a giant circle. I saw the top of a circular stairway leading down below the room. _"You mean there's more to this insanity?"_ Infront of me, however, was a large hole in the wall like a cave entrance and unfortunately for me, a creature came out of it. It too looked like a bat but was also mixed with a lion. And it walked on four legs like a lion.

The bat-lion laughed menacingly while slowly coming towards me. "You dare challenge the authority of Taom the Bat Lord? He is _not_ satisfied with your presence and has sent me to exterminate you!" said the bat-lion.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Noitab, his faithful servant," Noitab replied.

"Well I'm sorry, Noitab, but the only thing that's gonna be exterminated here is you and all your bat brothers!" I said getting into a stance.

"You'll regret that!" he said as he ran and jumped at me.

I easily jumped back out of the way and after he landed came in with a punch on his snout. He roared and tackled me, pinning me onto the ground, then opened his large mouth, pushing massive amounts of stinky breath on my face_, _and some sort of gooey substance was coming out from his throat. _"That's fuckin' nasty!"_

"So what the hell are you gonna do? Barf on my face?" I asked.

He didn't respond as the gooey substance started coming out of his mouth. I wrapped my tail around his neck, choking him. Whatever the stuff was, it didn't have a good reaction to his tongue as there was steam coming out of his mouth and his grip on me weakened. I used this chance to punch him hard in his gut, and he yelped in pain.

"Tell me how to get out of here!" I demanded pinning him up against the wall and choking him with my hands this time.

He gave a weak menacing laugh. "You can only get out from Toam the Bat Lord, and he's on the bottom level. You'll never make it to him, below this level is Serat, his apprentice. Try as you might, human, you're dead!" He started to laugh again.

"Fuck you! And I'm not human, whatever that means," I said pushing his head sideways and snapping his neck. He fell to the ground as I started down the circular stairway.

It had taken me a couple minutes to get down it. There were torches that lit the way, and when I had reached the bottom, a bat-serpant was waiting for me.

"I swear on the name of the great Bat Lord, I will avenge my fellow servant -- Noitab!" he shouted.

"I take it you're Serat?" I asked.

"The one and only," Serat replied. He had a faint hiss to his voice.

This room looked just like the first one. It was big and circular, there were four torches on each side of the room, and the ceiling, walls, and floor were made of rock. There was also the beginning of a circular stairway visible that lead down.

Serat, the giant bat-serpant, looked just that -- a combination of a bat and a serpant. His long mass was mostly scaly with parts that were grey fur (like the giant bats had) that formed designs on his scales. He had wings on his back that made him look a lot like a dragon. He had four short legs with claws like a dragon had too. I would've actually thought it was a dragon if his face didn't look just like a serpant's. He had grey fur on the top of his head in which his large bat ears stuck out of. And lastly, his scales were a midnight blue.

"Hope you don't mind but, after I kill you, I'm gonna use your skin as a jacket!" I said.

"I'm not going to give you that chance!" he replied as he unfolded his large wings, gave a quick flap and rised up into the air.

I jumped high into the air and used the wall behind me to launch forward. The large snake winded towards me with his mouth open. I landed on top of his head and started running down his long back. This was my downfall, as his bottom end suddenly darted at me and it coiled around me.

"You're not very smart are you?" he asked squeezing me.

_"Dammit!"_

He then opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. "And now, I'm going let my poison slowly kill you!" I then bit him hard on the end of his tail and he let out a hiss of pain. After quickly wriggling out of him, I reached up and pulled out his fangs. Surprisingly, it wasn't that difficult. "Argh, you'll pay for that! You've become too much of a neusance to keep around anymore. I will execute you as fast as I can!"

I jumped off and ran away as fast as I could still holding his fangs in each hand. He opened his mouth and the gooey substance like I saw from Noitab was coming out of his throat. But unlike Noitab, Serat could spit it out at high speeds.

He chased me around the room, flapping his wings furiously and spitting out that toxic venom leaving steaming burnt spots in the room 'cause luckily I was able to dodge them while still running.

"Here, you can have one of your fangs back!" I shouted throwing one of them at him like a dart. He spit his venom out on it and it dissolved into thin air before it even reached him. _"Oh man, that stuff is serious!"_

After making it to a wall, I ran up it and did a backflip off it, landing behind Serat. The back end of his tail came darting at me. In response, I quickly jumped up and landed on his tail (which was pretty much like his whole body) and ran up it. He winded his head around and spat out his vemon. I swung the fang I was still holding like a baseball bat at it and it melted the end of the fang, making it look a lot like an arrowhead.

After I thought I had came close enough to his head, I jumped up and stabbed him in the eye with his own fang. His hiss turned into a horrible screech. I was able to get back on the ground and a good distance away from him afterwards.

"May you scream with undescribable tourment in the wrath of my lord and savior -- Taom!" Serat hissed as he collapsed to the ground. There was steam rising from his eye. It started to come out of his nostrils and mouth too.

_"Man, I'm glad he didn't bite me with that shit."_ His whole body started to burn and steam up. Eventually, he was totally enveloped in it and his body was gone. "You know, I really did want to use your skin as a jacket," I said to the place where Serat was.

Only one more foe remained. And I have to be sure to not to kill him so he can get me out of here. The stairway down lead further and further into darkness, so I grabbed a torch before going down. _"It may not be a lot, but I can't fight in total darkness."_

I took slow steps down the winding stairway being as silent and alert as I could. Not really sure why I was scared all of a sudden, if this Taom character was anything like Noitab and Serat, it should be a peice of cake. I eventually made it down the stairs, and I could feel the presence of something in there. I moved the torch around some trying to light up as much of the room as I could without walking too far into it.

After finding a little body of water, I stripped naked and washed all the slime off. My tail was the hardest part to wash, but eventually, it was slime-free too. I would've also washed my clothes, but they would've taken too long to dry.

After a good distance hike, I finally came to an end of the forest. What I saw was a tower that went up so high I couldn't see the top of it. And on the ground I saw a hut. A muscular man with dark skin, long black hair, and no shirt along with leather pants came out of it. He was carrying a spear with him, pointing it at me, and it looked like he knew how to use it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I backed up some, "I'm trying to find my way back to Arzoph," I answered.

He lowered his spear, "I can't help you. Now leave."

"Wait, do you know anyone who could?" I tried to ask politely. Last thing I wanted was to get stabbed with a spear. I had had enough fighting for now.

It was a few seconds before he responded by pointing up at the tower. "Up there, his name is Korin. You have to climb."

"That thing looks pretty high up."

"I help you?"

I was pretty desperate right now and would try anything, "Sure."

And before I could do anything, he picked me up and threw me so high up in the sky I thought he might have thrown me above the tower. But to my amazement it still seemed endless. Once I had almost slowed to a halt, I grabbed on to the tower and started climbing.

_"Man, I can't believe such a turn of events. This thing looks long as hell."_

I started out at a fast pace, but eventually the climbing had taken it's toll on me.

But surprisingly after about 2 more hours I saw the top just 30 feet away.

"It's about time I reached the top of this thing. I thought I would never to make it up," I said in relief.

Once I had made it up to the top of the tower, I didn't see anybody.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I asked.

A white cat came walking in on its two hind legs. It was an interesting looking figure. The cat had a staff with him. And his eyes were closed and squinty.

"Hello, there" he said in a gruff voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Master Korin. Who are you?" he responded.

"Ronoshie" I answered.

"Do you want beans? Training?" Korin asked.

"I came up to see if you could help me find Arzoph," I answered.

"Never heard of such a place. Is it on Earth?" asked Korin.

"What is Earth?"

He made a sound of surprisment. "It's the planet you're on."

"So you can't help me get to Arzoph?" I asked dissappointed.

"Sorry, kid. But you can stay the night and tommorow you can go up to Kami's Lookout and he might be able to help you. Here take a senzu bean, it'll restore your strength. You must be tired after climbing up that tower all day," he said handing me the bean.

"Thanks," I said taking it.

After I had chewed it up, my strength was instantly restored. "Wow, this stuff really works!" I said with surprise.

"You didn't think I gave it to you for nothing did you?" he asked with a smile that I returned.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a growling stomach. "You got any food?" I asked Korin once I saw him.

"You'll have to get it up at the lookout," he answered.

I ran over to the wall, looked up, and saw a small pole leading up so high I couldn't see the top. "Why the hell does everything have to be so long?" I asked

"It won't take you as long as it did you to climb the tower. I guarrantee it." he said with a smile of encouragement. His face was pointed at my tail.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around," I said with a slight wave as I jumped on top of the tower roof. I sighed and started to climb. Korin was right about those beans restoring my strength. Infact, I felt stronger than I did before.

After about 15 minutes of climbing I had reached the top of the pole and the bottom of the lookout. "Alright, Arzoph here I come!" I said excited.

I climbed up to the top and saw white tiled flooring with a big palace in the middle with some trees planted in long rectangular pots of soil.

"Who's there?" I heard someone ask. A moment later I saw who that was. It was some black chubby genie-creature. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Ronoshie. Korin told me you could help me go back to Arzoph," I answered.

"Oh, I'm not the Guardian. I'm Mr. Popo, his assisstant. Dende!" he called out.

A green skinned creature came out with something similar to a white robe and brown booties on his feet walked over to Mr. Popo. "You called?"

Mr. Popo whispered something in his ear. "A Saiyan!?", the green creature said aloud. Obviously by accident.

"Can't you see his tail? He's obviously a Saiyan," Mr. Popo said. They whispered back and fourth to each other and finally turned to me.

"Hello, I'm Dende guardian of the Earth," said Dende introducing himself.

"Ronoshie", I said back to him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't help you get back to Arzoph. You see, ahem, it's been gone for over 20 years. Destroyed," Dende said.

A sudden shock went through me. What the hell had happened to my life? You get one exciting thing to happen in your life and it turns your world backwards and upside down. It hit me so hard, I didn't even feel any sadness. Just plain shock!

"If you want, you can stay here. We can't offer you Arzoph, but we'll try to help in any way we can," Dende said.

"I dunno" I said as the sadness started to sink in.

"We'll give you time to think about it" said Dende walking away with Mr. Popo.

I got up and sat on the edge of the lookout, looking down at the view. I couldn't believe Arzoph was destroyed. And it was destroyed so _long_ ago, about as long ago as when I was frozen. _"I should tell them about me being frozen for such a long time."_

About 30 minutes later I saw someone flying up to the lookout. This guy looked like an older version of Dende, instead he had a purple gi with a white cape and white turpin looking hat.

He landed beside me and asked, "I take it _your_ Ronoshie?"

"Yep" I answered.

"I need to remove your tail" he said.

"What good will it do?" I asked as I got up. I really didn't see a reason why he'd want to remove it. But I really didn't see why I'd need it anymore, not that I ever really needed it.

"It's too dangerous. Just let me do it. It won't hurt, I promise" he said.

"Okay, fine" I said. His hands then glowed blue and he grabbed hold of my tail. With a little tug the tail was off just like that.

"Nothing to it. My name's Piccolo by the way" said Piccolo.

"You know, you look just like that Dende guy" I said.

"We're related, to a degree" he said.

_"Well that figures."_

"Come on, Mr. Popo has made you some food", Piccolo said. That perked me up some, as my appetite was coming back.

I followed Piccolo into the palace through the halls and into the kitchen. On the table, I saw that it was filled with food. I immediately entered food mode and started digging in. After I had eaten all the food on the table I was stuffed, and let out a large belch.

"Thanks Mr. Popo, I really neede that," I said.

"My pleasure," he replied.

I got up and walked outside where I saw Piccolo. "Tommorow you start your training," he said.

_"Training? Who said anything about training? First, they break the news that Arzoph is gone, and then they offer training?"_ I really didn't know why he was rushing me into training so quick. "Okay then," I was kinda eager to fight anyway, "Where's it gonna be? What stuff will I learn?"

"We are going to be training in the Hyperbolic Timechamber. And as for what you'll be learning, you'll find out once we start, which will be tommorow" he answered.

"So what do I do until tommorow?" I asked.

"Rest up, you'll need it," Piccolo answered.

After Mr. Popo showed me where I would be sleeping I flopped down on the bed and went over the events that passed by today. And I also thought about the events that would be unfolding tommorow. Closing my eyes and and slowly drifting off I fell asleep with the thought of what I'd be eating for breakfast the next morning.


	3. The Bad News

**CHAPTER 2: The Bad News**

Once I had made it up to the top of the tower, I didn't see anybody.

"Hello, is anyone home?", I asked.

A white looking cat came walking in on its two hind legs. _"What the..."_, I thought. The cat had a walking stick with him. And his eyes were closed.

"Hello, there", he said.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"I am Master Korin. Who are you?", he responded.

"Ronoshie", I answered.

"Did you come for training?", Korin asked.

"I came up to see if you could help me find Arzoph", I answered.

"Never heard of such a place. Is it on Earth?", asked Korin.

"What is Earth?", I asked him in return.

"Don't you know what Earth is? It's the planet you're on", he said surprisingly.

"So you can't help me get to Arzoph?", I asked dissappointed.

"Sorry, kid. But you can stay the night and tommorow you can go up to Kami's Lookout and he might be able to help you. Here take a Senzu Bean, it'll restore your strength. You must be tired after climbing up that tower all day.", he said handing me the senzu bean.

"Thanks", I said taking it.

After I had chewed it up, my strength was instantly restored. "Wow, this stuff really works", I said with surprise.

"You didn't think I gave it to you for nothing did you?", he asked with a smile that I returned.

------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up with a growling stomach. "You got any food?", I asked Korin once I saw him.

"You'll have to get it up at the lookout", he answered.

I ran over to the wall, looked up, and saw a small pole leading up so high I couldn't see the top. "Why the hell does everything have to be so long?", I asked

"It won't take you as long as it did you to climb the tower. I guarrantee it", he said with a smile of encouragement.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around", I said with a slight wave as I jumped on top of the tower roof. I sighed and started to climb. Korin was right about those beans restoring my strength. Infact, I felt stronger than I did before.

After about 15 minutes of climbing I had reached the top of the pole and the bottom of the lookout. "Alright, Arzoph here I come!", I said excited.

I climbed up to the top and saw white tiled flooring with a big palace in the middle with some trees planted in a long rectangular pot of soil on each side of the palace.

"Who's there?", I heard someone ask. A moment later I saw who that was. It was some black chubby jeanie looking creature. "Who are you?", he asked.

"I'm Ronoshie. Korin told me you could help me go back to Arzoph.", I answered.

"Oh, I'm not the Guardian. I'm Mr. Popo, his assisstant. Dende!", he called out.

A green skinned creature came out with something similar to a white robe and brown booties on his feet walked over to Mr. Popo. "Yes, Mr. Popo?", he asked.

Mr. Popo whispered something in his ear. "A Saiyan!?", the green creature said aloud. Obviously by accident.

"Can't you see his tail? He's obviously a Saiyan.", Mr. Popo said. They whispered back and fourth to each other and finally turned to me.

"Hello, I'm Dende guardian of the Earth", said Dende introducing himself.

"I'm Ronoshie", I said back to him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't help you get back to Arzoph. You see, ahem, it's been destroyed for over 20 years.", Dende said.

"What!? How can this be!?", I said dropping down on my hands and knees. The thought of me turning into a giant ape being the reason that anything I had ever known and loved being destroyed sickened me to the stomach. And I instantly lost my appetite. But gaining tears in my eyes after I went through all the happy memories I had with my family.

"If you want, you can stay here. We can train you to become stronger and you can help us with our work", Dende said.

"I dunno", I said with a saddened voice.

"We'll give you time to think about it", said Dende walking away with Mr. Popo.

I got up and sat indiand style on the edge of the lookout, looking down at the view. I couldn't believe Arzoph was destroyed. And it was destroyed so long ago, about as long ago as when I was frozen. _"I should tell them about me being frozen for such a long time"_, I thought to myself.

About 30 minutes later I saw someone flying up to the lookout. This guy looked like an older version of Dende, instead he had purple pants and gi with a white cape and white turpin looking hat.

He landed beside me and asked, "I take it _your_ Ronoshie?".

"Yep", I answered.

"I need to remove you tail", he said.

"Why?!", I asked as I got up. I really didn't see a reason why he'd want to remove it. But I really didn't see why I'd need anymore, not that I ever really needed it.

"It's too dangerous. Just let me do it. It won't hurt, I promise.", he said.

"Okay, fine", I said. His hands then glowed blue and he grabbed hold of my tail. With a little tug the tail was off just like that.

"Nothing to it. My name's Piccolo by the way", said Piccolo.

"You know, you look just like that Dende guy", I said.

"We come from the same planet", he said.

_"Well that figures"_, I thought to myself.

"Come on, Mr. Popo has made you some food", Piccolo said. That perked me up some, as my appetite was coming back.

I followed Piccolo into the palace through the halls and into the kitchen. On the table, I saw that it was filled with food. I immediately entered food mode and started digging in. After I had eaten all the food on the table I was stuffed, and let out a large belch.

"Thanks Mr. Popo, that was good", I thanked to him.

"My pleasure", he replied.

I got up and walked outside where I saw Piccolo. "Tommorow you start your training", he said.

"Okay", I replied. I realy didn't know why he was rushing me into training so quick. "Where are we gonna train, and what kind of stuff will we learn?", I asked.

"We are going to be training in the Hyperbolic Timechamber. And as for what you'll be learning, you'll find out once we start", he answered.

"So what do I do until tommorow?", I asked.

"Rest up, you'll need it", Piccolo answered.

After Mr. Popo showed me where I would be sleeping I flopped down on the bed and went over the events that passed by today. And I also thought about the events that would be unfolding tommorow. Closing my eyes and and slowly drifting off I fell asleep with the thought of what I'd be eating for breakfast in the morning. 

**NOTE: Yet another short chapter. Atleast it's longer than Chapter 1. I don't know why I made them so short, but they'll get longer a little bit later. There will also be more action a little bit later. So stay tuned to DBRS! I'll be uploading a few more chapters today. **


	4. Training in the Hyperbolic Timechamber

**CHAPTER 3: Training in the Hyperbolic Timechamber **

I woke up the next morning and ate a bunch of pancakes and bacon. Once I got up from the table, Piccolo threw me some clothes.

"Get dressed into a better outfit," he said.

So I went into a room to get dressed. The clothes consisted of a blue training shirt and pants with a red undershirt. The training shirt itself was sleeveless, but the red thicker undershirt had sleeves that were just a bit longer. There was also a tie up belt. Like a red belt in karate. Along with some red wristbands and red and blue boots, I was ready to start my training. I looked at myself in the mirror, and still couldn't believe I was frozen in time for 22 years. I looked exactly the same. My height was still 5 foot 6 inches and I still had the same spiky hair. It was weird, however, that I had 4 spikes of hair on one saide and 5 on the other. There were other spikes in the back, but the ones towards the center were the largest and made the outline of my hair if you were to look straight at the front of me.

I now went out to Piccolo to start my training. "You ready, kid?", he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I was a little excited about doing this. I knew he could fly and who knows what else.We walked through the halls some and turned to some big purple double doors.

Piccolo opened them and said, "You first."

I looked in before walking in, I saw a stoop like platform and beyond that, it was just some white-blue void.

"This is the Hyperbolic Timechamber?", I asked.

"Yes, now get in," Piccolo answered.

I walked in and I fell down to one knee. The gravity was so strong, I couldn't stand up. Piccolo closed the door and kicked me in the back so he could walk further into it.

"Can't you stand up?", he asked as I was struggling to get up on two feet.

"Does it look like it?", I replied.

He gave an angry gorwl. "It looks like I'm just gonna have to beat the life out of you before you can even stand!", he shouted. He raised me up by the gi and started to knee me in the gut. My mouth was instantly full of blood.

"Why'd you do that!?", I asked. He gave no response, just kept slamming his knee into my gut.

He started to just beat the shit out of me. After an hour of beating, he finally stopped. I couldn't even move at all now, much less try to stand. He pulled a small brown sack out of his dark purple belt. Out of it, he pulled out a senzu bean and shoved it into my mouth.

"Here," he said.

I chewed it up and my strength was restored. I felt stronger than before now. I tried to stand up and had success. But it was still very hard to stand.

"Before we start, you need to get some exercise in to build the muscles. I want you to do 5,000 push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and laps around the door. All in that order.", he said.

"What!? You gotta be crazy, I can't do that much!", I shouted.

"You can, and will," he replied, "Now get started." Then he went over and sat down indian style while floating just above the ground with his eyes closed.

_"Meditation?"_, I thought to myself.

"Get started!", he shouted.

"Ok, ok", I said getting down in push-up stance.

I started out slow, but after a while, my body I had gotten used to it. After 300 of them I felt like I could do 5,000. After 700, I was able to do them really quick, almost like lightning speed. I couldn't believe how easy it was now, I was already at 2,500. After completing 3,200 of them, however, the pace started to slow down and my body was getting weaker. Once I reached 4,000, my I was ready to quit.

"Come on, only 1,000 to go," Piccolo said.

_"I'd like to see you do these push-ups,"_ I thought to myself.

After doing 4,700 push-ups, I was bushed. My whole body felt like it was about to shut down.

"Only 300 more," Piccolo said.

"I know, I know", I replied.

After a long time, I finally finished 5,000 push-ups. Those last 300 were the hardest ones and took the longest time.

"Now get started on the sit-ups," said Piccolo.

"Can I have a break?", I asked huffing and puffing.

"No, get started," he shouted.

Luckily, I was already laying on my back.

"I'll give you some food when you finish those sit-ups," he said.

And I immediately started on them, getting somewhat of a boost from hearing the word food. But after 500 sit-ups that boost was gone. After that, it was just a slow paced sit-up exercise. 5 hours later, I finally completed 2,000 sit-ups with 3,000 to go.

_"Ugh,"_ I thought to myself.

I needed something to really get me determined and speed this up. Then, it hit me. I could use my new power to kill who ever had destroyed Arzoph. Who ever that stupid bastard was, he was gonna pay.

I quickly finished 3,500 with only 1,500 to go. Then I could get some food. During those 1,500 I came up with a lot of things that got me determined, like just the fact that I'd become stronger and will be able to do a bunch of neat things. And I knew flying was one of them.

After a little bit longer, I finished my 5,000 sit-ups.

"I'll be right back," Piccolo said as he left the Timechamber.

I sat up and sat indian style waiting for him to come back with some food. A moment later he did return, and with more than food. In one hand he had a mini refridgerater, and in the other, a large sack.

"What's in the sack?" I asked.

"A sleeping bag, and a portable bathroom", he answered, "We're gonna be here for awhile".

"There's only one?" I asked.

"I don't sleep," he answered.

_"What a weirdo,"_ I thought to myself.

I opened up the mini fridge while Piccolo was taking out the portable bathroom.

"This toilet can only hold 2 days of bathroom use," said Piccolo.

"Doesn't it flush?", I asked.

"Yes, but the tank can only hold so much", Piccolo explained, "So don't go shitting the toilet out with all that food you eat."

"So what about my shower?" I asked.

"What about it?" he asked back.

"How do I take a shower?" I asked.

"You don't", he answered.

_"I guess it's no big deal as long as we're not in here for too many days,"_ I thought to myself as I started to gobble down some noodle soup.

After I finished I let out a big belch. "Since you don't sleep, do you eat?" I asked him.

"No", he answered while meditating.

"So you don't use the bathroom?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

"How do you stay alive?" I asked.

"That's not important right now! Start your jumping jacks!" he shouted.

"Ok, I'm going," I said.

It was easier to stand than before. The jumping jacks themselves wasn't too hard, in fact, I quickly finished up 3,000 of them. That food was just what I needed. In no time I had finished all 5,000 of of them.

"HA, easy as pie," I said once I finished.

"Good, now you do your laps around the entrance back to the Lookout. But instead of 5,000 you do 5,000,000" he said.

"You gotta be joking!", I said.

"It should be has hard has the 5,000 sit-ups were. You're stronger now than you were then," he said.

"Ok, whatever you say," I said.

I started out at a fast pace, doing the first 5,000 easily. But it started to get tiring after the first 200,000, and to think, I still had 4,800,000 to go wasn't a pleasant thought.

_"Atleast he didn't give me 500,000,000,"_ I thought to myself as I just finished up 400,000 laps.

It was definitely gonna be a hard day.


	5. The Vision and The Basics of Ki

**CHAPTER 4: The Vision and The Basics of Ki**

I had just finished 1,000,000 laps around the entrance which was the exit out of the Hyperbolic Timechamber but the entrance into it from the Lookout. There were two gigantic hourglasses, one on ech side of it, and the entrance itself was like a stoop with a doorway. The whole entrance looked like a small building, but there was nothing in it.

I had realized that I shouldn't be so "dead" during this training. It was supposed to be a good thing. I guess I was just so depressed because of all the stuff I had learned about myself and Arzoph.

I refused to believe that _I_ was the one who destroyed Arzoph in this ape form. I mean, how could I have destroyed the planet if I didn't even remeber it? Someone else had to, and that's what I chose to believe.

I had now finished up 1,002,000 laps around the entrance and hourglasses when a random flash just appeared in my head, it was a giant brown ape fighting with a giant black mutant horse that could breath out fire of it's mouth like a dragon. This horse had wings like a bat and blood red glowing eyes along with spikes that went down it's back and the back of it's legs.

The giant ape also had red eyes, but they werent glowing. I looked at the surroundings and noticed that they looked pretty familiar. The sky was full of stars and had a giant full moon. The giant ape was trying to grapple the giant black horse, but thanks to it's fire breathing the giant ape was forced to back off.

The giant black horse then starting breathing fire at the people standing around watching. I noticed that the people that the giant black horse was breathing fire on was my mom and the rest of my family. Once the fire was on them, they starting giving terrified screams as they were rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire. Even the people around them tried to help them but the fire wouldn't go out. The fire didn't look like any normal fire anyway. It was blood red fire instead of red-orange fire. It was like some kind of mystical fire.

I starting yelling in anger once I noticed that half the flesh of my mom and the rest of my family was burned of. Those horrible looks on their faces haunted me right down to bone. It was like I was forced to watch until they were completely burned up. Once they were burned up, I went back to reality and saw that I was still running, but this time I was running a hell of a lot faster, all I could see was a blur. I also noticed a golden aura that surrounded me. It disappeared just as fast as it appeared, though. And I stopped and saw a startled Piccolo standing in front of me.

"You almost transformed," he said.

"Transformed?", I asked.

"Yes, into a Super Saiyan", he replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a transformation a Saiyan can make once he pushes his power beyond his own limits. The results is a transformation into a Super Saiyan. When you're transformed, you're power increases. The resluts change you physically and energy-wise," he explained.

"Never heard of it," I replied.

"You have to finish your 5,000,000 laps. With that little boost you have completed 2,500,000. You're half way there, just 2,500,000 to go," he said.

_"Yeah, I think I know that, Piccolo. What do you think I am, some kind of idiot?"_ I thought to him. Luckily he couldn't hear it.

"Come on let's go!" he shouted.

"Alright, I'm going," I replied as I started my laps again.

What seemed like 2 days, I finally finished up 4,000,000 with only 1,000,000 to go.

"You're doing good, keep it up," Piccolo commented while meditating.

_"I can't wait to find out what I'm gonna learn after this,"_ I thought to myself.

About a day later, I finally finished 5,000,000 laps.

"Good job, Ronoshie. You're done. Now take break and get some sleep. When you wake up, I'll have some food heated up for you," he said.

_"I'm glad that he__ won't be cooking. I could just imagine how bad that could be, yuck,"_ I thought to myself.

I let out a big yawn and crawled into my sleeping bag.

"Good night, Piccolo," I said once I got situated.

"We'll start you're real training tommorow," he replied.

"What am I gonna learn?" I asked him.

"You'll find out then," he answered.

"Okay," I replied while turning around the other way in my sleeping bag.

It didn't take me long fall asleep. And I fell asleep with the thought of what I could be learning tommorow.

I woke up the next morning with the smell of noodle soup flowing into my notrils.

"Here," Piccolo said handing me a bowl of noodle soup.

"Thanks," I replied gobbling it down.

After about 35 bowls, I was ready to start my _real_ training.

"Today, you're gonna be learning the basics of Ki. Ki is the life force or energy that dwells in us all. It is what keeps our hearts beating, the source of our muscles, and what we depend on to keep our organs going. With out it, we would die. You can also call Ki, energy, either way, it's still the same thing. And what you're going to learn today is how to channel and manipulate Ki to where you can control it at will. Any questions?" he explained.

"No, keep going," I answered.

"Now, to channel Ki you must hold your hands like you would holding a basket ball," he said as I followed. "It might be easier if we sat down," he said and we both sat down indian style.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate. You should feel a pull in the center of your body, once you do, you have to pull that upwards and push it through you arms and out the palm of you hands. Once it's out of your hands, it should form a Ki ball," he explained.

Once I felt a pull in the center of my body, I was able to pull it upwards. At first, it felt like some kind of knot traveling through me, but once it got to my arms it felt more like a warm tingly sensation. I split the tingly sensation in half and put one half of it through on arm, and the other half down the other. The tingle went all the way down my arms and once it made to my hands, it felt like there was an opening in the palm of my hands inwhich I could release the tingly sensation, and once I did, there was a blue glowing ball in between my hands.

"Good job, you've created your first Ki ball," Piccolo said, "Now try to move it around with your mind, it should only take a little concentration for beginners."

I did so and I was able to move the Ki ball at will where ever I wanted.

"It may be a little hard now, but once you keep practicing, it'll be as natural as breathing. I guarantee it," he said.

"There are three different ways you can manipulate Ki. There's a Ki ball, a Ki blast, and a Ki beam. You already know how to do a Ki ball, next you're going to learn a Ki blast and Ki beam after you shoot 50 small Ki balls. This is so you can get used to the feeling of releasing Ki," he said.

"Alright," I answered.

I thought it was pretty awesome now that I could form Ki balls at will now. I started launching the first 10 Ki balls with not too much difficulty. It was a little slow, but hey, I was a beginner. And after the first 20, it was startingo get pretty easy to launch a Ki ball. I quickly launched all 50 and was eager to see what I'd learn next.


	6. More Ki Abilities

**CHAPTER 5: More Ki Abilities**

After I launched all 50 Ki balls, I was eager to see what I'd learn next.

"Next, I'm going to teach you a Ki blast. Ki blasts are important and one of the most used Ki attacks. They are also special in the way of how you launch them. What makes one Ki blast different from another is the movements of your body to launch the Ki blast and the words you're saying. Both of those combined and releasing Ki is what creates a Ki blast and also is what makes one Ki blast different from another. Do you have any questions?", Piccolo said.

"Yeah, how come your body movements and what you say while launching a Ki blast determines what Ki blast you're shooting?", I asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's just the way Ki reacts to your body movements and vocal chords while Ki is being released", Piccolo explained.

"Another question. Do you always have to say the name of the attack while launching it?", I asked.

"Yes, unless you've completely mastered the attack, you have to say it's name while launching it", Piccolo answered, "Any more questions?", he asked.

"No", I answered.

"Good, I'm going to launch a Ki blast and I want you to launch it exactly the way I do", he said.

He then held both of his arms above his head, one hand behind another, and said, "Masenko...", a large yellew Ki ball formed, "...HA!", he shouted launching the Ki ball and right before he launched it, he placed his arms directly in front of him.

It traveled out of sight and Piccolo turned to me, "Now you try it", he said.

I held up both hands just like Piccolo and placed one hand behind the other. I charged Ki up into my hands but not releasing it through the opening, "Masenko...", I said releasing the Ki into the palm of my hand through it's spiritual opening, "HAA!", I shouted placing my arms directly in front of me and launching the Masenko.

When I launched it, I felt I still had a connection with the Ki and could control how powerful it was or could stop releasing Ki removing my connection with it. The only way I could keep it going was by constantly releasing Ki, how much Ki I released determined how strong the blast would be. I then halted my Ki flow into the Masenko and the Masenko ended.

"Good job, Ronoshie. You've shot your first Ki blast and your first Masenko", Piccolo said.

"Thanks", I replied.

"Now shoot 10 more Masenkos to get used to launching a Ki blast", he said.

After I shot the 10 Masenkos, I felt more tired than I did before.

"I don't think I can launch too many more Ki blasts, Piccolo", I said.

"That's okay, Ki beams are smaller and doesn't take as much Ki", he replied.

"Alright", I said.

"As you know, we're now going to move on to Ki beams. Ki beams are pretty much a smaller version of Ki blasts. Launching them is a bit different, though. To launch them, you have to release the Ki out of your index and middle fingers instead of the palm of your hand. There is a default Ki beam where you simply release the Ki out of your index and middle fingers, and there's other kinds of Ki beams. I'm going to start you out with the default Ki beam, then I'll teach you another kind of Ki beam called the Special Beam Cannon. Any questions?", said Piccolo.

"Yeah, how come you can't just teach me the Special Beam Cannon now?", I asked.

"Because it's not a regular Ki beam", he answered. "I'll shoot a Ki beam, then I want you to, okay?".

"Okay", I said.

He then held out his arm and held out only his index and middle fingers from his hand. Then, a blue beam of Ki that looked just like a Ki blast but a lot smaller came out of those two fingers.

"Now you do it", he said.

I held out my arm and held out my index and middle fingers from my hand charging Ki into them. I noticed that there was a spiritual opening at the tip of these two fingers just like there was at the palm of my hands. I released the Ki and launched it forward. The result, a blue Ki beam.

"I have a question", I said.

"Go ahead", Piccolo replied.

"How come Ki glows?", I asked.

"It's energy. Why wouldn't it glow?", Piccolo answered.

I felt kind of stupid for asking that question but, there could've been a special reason.

"Now shoot 50 more Ki beams", Piccolo said.

"Alright, but I'm gonna be pretty tired afterwards", I said.

Piccolo gave a grin and got in his meditating position, "Get started", he said.

After I shot all 50 Ki beams, I was right on the brink of exhaustion.

"Now shoot 20 more", Piccolo said with a grin.

"Why?", I asked.

"It'll make you a little stronger. Plus, if you were to do all of this tommorow, you wouldn't be exhausted. Now get started", he said.

After I shot the 20 Ki beams, I was exhausted.

"Good job, Ronoshie. You can rest up, that's all for today", Piccolo said.

"Thanks Piccolo", I said.

"For what?", he questioned.

"For training me", I answered.

He grunted and said, "Get some sleep".

So I slid into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. There was a problem though, while I was trying to get to sleep, part of the vision I had earlier with the giant black horse appeared in my head again.

That giant brown ape seemed infuriated when it saw my family burn to death. Almost like it was me.

_"I couldn't be that ape"_, I thought to myself, _"I don't even know if this really happened"_.

I fell asleep with troubled thoughts and questions about the vision. Falling asleep didn't stop it though, all night long I constantly had nighmares about the vision. I could tell I wasn't going to get a goodnight's sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: You might ask, "Why do you make these chapters so short?", and I'll answer, "To split up the different things Ronoshie learns during his training. That way it'll be easy to look back on it incase I needed to". That and plus I wasn't patient enough to write normal sized chapters. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, though. In the next couple of chapters, Ronoshie will be introduced to sparring. I can't remember if it was chapter 6 or 7, probably 7. I was also thinking about doing a preview thing of the next chapter in my author's note at the end of every chapter. It'd probably start out with, "Next time on Dragonball RS:", and then a little summary of the chapter without giving much spoilers, kind of like at the end of each DBZ episode. Post your thoughts on that please if you give a review. If the majority of the reviews I get are positive on that, I'll do it. Stay tuned for chapter 6!**


	7. The Flying Technique

**CHAPTER 6: The Flying Technique**

I woke up the next morning still quite sleepy. I had only gotten about three hours of sleep. Piccolo served me some noodle soup for breakfast and it was back to training.

"Is there something bothering you?", Piccolo asked.

"No", I lied. There was indeed something bothering me very much. The vision. It wouldn't get out of my head. Piccolo stared at me with a concentrated look in his eye, "What are you looking at?", I asked.

"There _is_ something bothering you, I can sense it", he answered.

"It's nothing", I replied, "let's just start the training". And with that he shook it off, but I could still tell he was thinking about it in the back of his mind.

"Today you are going to learn flight and the principles of powerlevels. That goes for raising and supressing powerlevels and sensing them. But first you are going to learn flight", Piccolo explained, "Our techniques of flying has changed over the years, on one technique that didn't work too well is where we used the opening in our feet to lift ourselves up off the ground like a rocket, and the opening in our hands to move left and right. We've also done it where we would build up a certain amount of energy in our navel area and use that built up energy to left ourselves up off the ground, this was the primary technique we originally used ans still use today, this technique is easier and we can get around better like that. But now we've also discovered a third technique, it's where you make a small Ki barrier around you and that lifts you up off the ground, it's a lot like the second technique, but it takes the concentration of the first I mentioned. The technique I'm going to teach you today is the second technique, which is the one everyone uses most the time, it was also the first one we've discovered. It's the easiest and doesn't hardly take any concentration at all. Any questions?", Piccolo asked endeing his explanation.

"No, I'm just ready to start flying", I answered. I was happy that we're finally going to learn how to fly, I knew we were going to learn that.

"Good, because I already instructed you what to do, build up energy in your navel area and use it to lift off the ground by flowing it through your body", he explained.

I started to build up energy in my navel area just as Piccolo instructed me. Once I done that I surged that Ki throuhout my body while still having energy stored up in the navel area. It was like a cycle where it would flow all around in my body and come back to the stored ball og Ki in my middle. Kinda like blood circulating through the body. The next thing I knew, I was slowly starting to lift off the ground, _"I'm doing it, I'm levitating off the ground!"_, I thought to myself. And I was, it was a neat experience too. After I rose up about 15 feet in the air, I leveled myself out horizonally and my energy pushed me forward. I don't know how it did it, but it did.

"Add more energy to the energy in your navel area and circulate the Ki faster through your body to go faster", Piccolo informed from the ground. And so I did, and I did end up going faster. I slowed down a little because I was going a little too fast from what I was used to at the moment.

I went around in circles and done long range flips in the air to try to get used to being up in the air. It felt kind of like swimming underwater except there wasn't any water around you and you could move around more freely. Once I started to get used to it, I picked up the pace some and then I went faster and faster. Once I decided I could handle really fast speeds I decided to pull out a bunch of Ki, and once I did, I blasted off like a rocket and had a white looking aura around me. It was too fast for me to handle and I ended up crashing into the ground.

"Are you alright?", Piccolo asked flying to my aid, I had flown a good distance away from where Piccolo was.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I answered getting back up.

"You shouldn't go faster than you can handle, and on top of that you learned how to powerup", he said.

"Powerup?", I asked.

"That's another way of saying 'raising your powerlevel'", he answered. "We're almost done with flight, Ronoshie, you just need to learn how to float without going anywhere. I noticed you could levitate, but you couldn't stop and stay in one place. It's not that hard.", he explained.

"Alright! I'm ready", I responded with excitment.

"To float, you simply lift off the ground and once you're in the air you halt the flow of Ki running through you but keep it there and you'll be floating in one place. It's simple", Piccolo explained.

I lifted off the ground about 5 feet and halted the flow of Ki and I floated there in that spot just as Piccolo said. I already assumed that's what you'd have to do to float in the same spot anyway, but he insisted on explaining it to me.

"Good, now I have one more thing you need to do", said Piccolo.

"What's that?", I asked.

"Race me", he answered, "I need to see the fastest speed you can handle".

"Alright, but I must say, with my superior speed, I'd leave you in the dust", I responded.

"Don't get cocky, kid", he responded as he ascended in the air. I followed suit.

"You do know how to powerup now, right?", he asked.

I responded by summoning up a certain amount of energy up at once causing the white semi-clear aura to appear. When I had the aura up, I felt like I had access to all the Ki in my body and not just a certain amount like I did without the aura. Having this aura up also made me feel stronger and more energized. And when I powered up more energy my aura got slightly bigger and just a little tiny bit faster.

"This is awesome", I said, "I never knew I could feel so powerful".

"Don't let it go to your head", Piccolo said while he summoned up his own aura. When he did that, I could feel a little wind coming from it. "Now when I count to three, we'll start. 1...2...3!", he shouted as we both took off.

I had more control over my flying now and could go at fast speeds. We started out at the same speed, but when Piccolo picked it up some, so did I. He'd get a little ahead of me and I'd catch up to him. After doing that for a little bit we stayed the same for a while. That's when I decided to leave Piccolo in the dust. I summoned up a lot of energy and blasted off leaving him behind. I went faster and faster until I maxed out at speed, I couldn't go any faster. I looked behind me to see Piccolo was catching up. He caught up to me and then zoomed past me.

_"How can he go that fast?"_, I asked myself. And it ended up me being left in the dust, not Piccolo.

Once he had gotten a good distance away, he stopped and was waiting for me to catch up. Once I catched up, I stopped also and caught my breath. I had used up a lot of energy by racing.

"Looks like I won", Piccolo said.

"Ah, you just got lucky", I said. Piccolo grinned in response.

"You have great potential, kid. Just don't let get to your head, once you do your arrogance will be the thing that leads to your own demise", Piccolo said, "There seems to be a lot of arrogance in Saiyans".

"Do you know any other Saiyans?", I asked.

"We have some living on the Earth, half Saiyans anyway", he answered.

"When can I meet them", I asked.

"After your training", he responded.

We then flew back to where the sleeping bag and stuff was at. Once we got there Piccolo served me some more noodle soup. I couldn't wait to learn "the principles of powerlevels" as Piccolo called it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: Well, starting from chapter 7 on, the chapters won't be as short. Chapter 7 will still be kinda short, but it will be longer than any of the previous chapters. And chapter 8 will be even longer. By about chapter 11 or 12, the chapters will be a pretty decent size if not normal. And also, starting from chapter 7, there will be a powerlevel list if needed. I'm gonna put mention about it along with other news in my bio. If you haven't read it, please do. And also, if you haven't sent a review please do. I'm still waiting for answers about a preview for the next chapters I mentioned in a previous author's note. If you don't want to review, you may PM also, either way is fine with me.**


	8. Training, training and more training

**CHAPTER 7: Training, training, and more training**

I guess that I had excepted the fact that I was indeed, a Saiyan. I mean, everyone who saw me since I've been on Earth thought that I was a Saiyan because of my tail. And they also said that tails can transform Saiyans into big ape like creatures by the light of the full moon. Just like that scientist said in his journal that I read back on the ship that I had been frozen on for over 20 years. I kind of wish that I didn't get all angry at it now. I wish that I could have finished it to see what it said. The only way that I could read now is unless I had somekind of time machine, because I'm pretty sure it is destroyed because of the crash. And I knew that there probably wasn't any time machine around here. As I was thinking about this, Piccolo came up to me.

"As you know, we're going to learn about powerlevels," Piccolo started off, "A powerlevel is basically how much Ki a person is using. A powerlevel can be measured or interpreted in numbers, there is a device that is able to do this called a scouter. When you powerup, you raise you're powerlevel, you can also supress your powerlevel. But before you learn how to do that, I'm going to teach you how to sense someone's powerlevel. Any questions?", he finished.

"No," I answered.

"Good, to sense one's powerlevel, you must first concentrate on your surroundings," he explained. I concentrated on them, but I couldn't see how that would help me sense powerlevels.

_"This will probably turn out to be a sixth sense like thing,"_ I thought to myself.

"Now focus on me while concentrating on your other surroundings at the same time. After a little bit you should be able to feel my presence without seeing it. Close your eyes and it will work better," he explained.

I closed my eyes while concentring on my surroundings and focused in the area that Piccolo was in as two different tasks in my mind. _"This is hard, I can't sense or feel anything other than my own presence. I thought that this was going to be an easy task like flying or manipulating Ki, but it almost seems like a completely different subject,"_ I thought.

"Try releasing open, unformed Ki out into your surroundings and see if it makes any difference," Piccolo suggested.

I did so. Once I did, a feeling where I was able to feel the presence of everything around me came upon me. But where Piccolo was standing, it was just a void and it felt like nothing was there. _"How come I can't sense Piccolo?"_ I thought while sensing my other surroundings. I concentarted more on the void and sent some Ki out in that area. I bundled up the Ki in the void area and filled it with heavy concentration. Then, I started to detect movement in the void and this gut feeling that felt like what felt like Ki inside my own body, but the Ki feeling was unfamiliar, like it wasn't from me.

I felt it get stronger and stronger. The stronger it felt, the more it gave me a weird feeling in my gut. I clenched my teeth in slight surprise. "Piccolo?" I called aloud.

The Ki suddenly vanished from its spot and appeared directly behind me. It startled me and I jumped around to meet it opening my eyes.

"Piccolo? Was that you?" I asked.

"I can see that you're able to sense powerlevels now," he said.

"That was your powerlevel? It felt like the presence of an unfimiliar Ki," I said.

"That's what sensing someone's powerlevel is, feeling their presence through their Ki," he explained.

"So that's it, I can sense powerlevels now?" I asked.

"We have to see if you have mastered it now," he answered.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"You'll see," he responded. He then pulled out a black blind fold. "Put this on," he said tossing it to me. Once I did, I sensed for his powerlevel. "Now try to sense for my powerlevel," he said.

"I already have," I responded.

"Good, than try to find where I am by sensing my powerlevel. Once you found it, I want you to point to it," he explained.

"Alright," I replied. Then I suddenly felt Piccolo's Ki relocate to my left, so I pointed to my left. Then I felt it go more distant, but it was still to my left. So I kept my arm pointed towards the left.

Piccolo's Ki then vanished to my right. I pointed to my right, and his Ki suddenly went behind me. So I turned around and pointed in front of me, which was behind me until I turned around.

Then all of a sudden, his powerlevel started to appear in all of these different places so fast, it was getting harder for me to keep up. Finally it stopped. But shortly afterwards I felt him charging straight at me. I tried to block, but he was too fast and ended up punched me in the head.

"Hey, what's that for?" I shouted.

I felt a different part of him coming at me in response. I reacted by blocking it with my left forearm. That part of him turned out to be his knee. I clenched my teeth while summoning up some Ki.

"Oh, I see what's going on", I said charging Ki into my right hand.

I then formed a Ki ball into my right hand and threw it at Piccolo. I felt him deflect it towards my right.

"This is hard for me with a blindfold on," I said.

"It's training, kid. What do you expect?" he replied.

I responded by giving him a series of fast, Ki powered punches. He blocked them all.

"A little slow, aren't you?" he said.

"You're the one who's about to be slow" I said as I summoned my aura and powered up.

I felt Piccolo summon his aura too as we both ascended into the air giving speedy punches, kicks, and dodges at each other. I've never been in such fast and sudden combat before. And it was kinda cool. I enjoyed it.

Piccolo disappeared and reappeared behind me with an elbow slam to my back that sent me to the ground fast.

"Can I take this blindfold off now? I think I have mastered sensing powerlevels," I said.

"No, it will sharpen your senses," he said.

I clenched my teeth and sensed around for any unexpecting blows. I felt Piccolo appear above me and coming down fast. I jumped backward and launched into the air, charging up a Masenko.

"MASENKO...HAAAA!" I shouted launching it. I felt Piccolo deflect it and come charging at me. I didn't know what to do, so I flew backwards away from Piccolo. But then I felt him directly behind me and I ended up bumping into him. _"How does he move so fast?"_ I thought myself.

He kicked me in the back and I fell back on the ground with a hard slam. _"Enough of this. Screw the stupid blindfold,"_ I thought to myself while taking it off.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

"What does it look like? I'm taking this stupid thing off," I said dropping it on the ground, "Now that I can see, I'll whoop you in the ass."

"Put it back on!", Piccolo shouted.

"And leave me at a disadvantage? No way!" I replied.

He growled and charged towards me. I moved aside and kicked him in the ribs and a spin kick to the back of his head with my other foot.

"See, I told you. Without the blindfold I can beat you," I said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even begun to try yet," he replied.

I quickly ascended in the air and shot out multiple Ki balls in a fast pace at Piccolo. He deflected some and dodged some. Either way, I never got one in. He charged at me and gave me a knee to the gut. In response, I grabbed his foot and jerked it upward. He had his other foot though and kicked me in the side of the head. He did a front flip and coming back around he slammed both of his feet on my head, causing me to crash towards the ground yet again.

He then quickly descended straight towards the ground really fast and landed on me with both feet knocking all the air out of me. I groaned a bit and tried to get back up, but failed.

"Just because you all of a sudden feel like you have power doesn't mean you're the strongest out there. I told you, don't let it get to your head, kid. You still have much you can learn and accomplish. You're only defeating yourself with arrogance and underestimation. You still have a long way to go to catch up with me. Understand?" Piccolo said.

"Okay, geez!" I said. He then let his grip off me and I got to my feet and caught my breath.

"Since you know how to sense powerlevels now, you're going to learn how to supress them. You just freeze the Ki inside you and relax it. A few seconds later you should feel it supressing," he explained.

I stopped any flow of Ki in me and relaxed it. And indeed I felt my powerlevel go down. I surpressed it lower and lower until it almost felt like nothing.

"Good, you're catching on fast. We're almost done with your training, Ronoshie. You just need to learn a few more things and you'll be done," Piccolo said.

"Awesome, then I can meet the other Saiyans?" I asked.

"Sure. You'll also meet the rest of the gang" he answered.

"What all else do I have to learn, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm going to now teach you the Special Beam Cannon," he answered, "That's the Ki beam I mentioned earlier."

"Yeah, I remeber," I said.

"To launch the Speacial Beam Cannon, do the following," he said. He then put his index and middle fingers on his forehead. I felt Ki being charged into those two fingers and saw small blue bolts of Ki lightning spark around the fingers. He then launched the beam out of his two charged fingers and shouted, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The beam was a yellow-ish spiraly like beam that traveled on into the ditance out of our sights.

"Now you try it," he said.

So, I placed my index and middle fingers on my forehead and started to charge Ki into them. Once I felt they were fully charged, I shouted, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" and launched it. It looked just like Piccolo's, spiraly and yellow-ish.

"Good job, now shoot 20 more," he said.

So I started to shoot 20 more Special Beam Cannons. After I finished, I was eager to want to spar some more.

"Can we spar some now Piccolo? I increase my power by doing that too, you know," I said.

"Maybe. But before we do that, I'm going to teach you telepathy," he answered.

"You actually know telepathy?" I asked.

"Of course I do, otherwise, I wouldn't be teaching it to you," he answered.

"To do telepathy, you send your thoughts out in your Ki to the person you want to communicate with," he said.

"Where do I send it to?" I asked.

"Their head," he answered, "Now try it. And make the thoughts strong"

So, I released Ki to Piccolo with a message in it that said, _"Hey, Piccolo. Can you hear me?"_

It took me a long time and many attempts at it before finally getting a half-way decent message through to Piccolo. But eventually, I was able to do an alright job at it.

"I was actually planning on teaching you telepathy tommorow, but it looks like you've got more potential than I thought, and you're also a fast learner. You could become a great warrior someday," Piccolo said.

"Thanks, I try," I replied, "So can we spar now?"

"Okay, but only because it helps you get stronger," he answered.

And at that, I summoned my aura and powered up to about 3/4 of my maximum. Piccolo summoned his aura and powered up also.

We charged at each other and started the spar with a super-speed punch and kick frenzy. Piccolo got a lot of shots on me, but I got some shots on him too. He ended up double-arm smashing me into the ground.

I quickly got back up and caught his jaw with a Ki charged punch. He then started charging Ki into both of his hands shot a multiple Ki ball fury at me. I dodged and deflected some. But some also hit me in random places.

I then charged up a Special Beam Cannon, "Special...Beam...CANNON!" I shouted launching it. He dodged backward and kicked it in the air.

_"Darn it, why can't I ever hit him. Maybe it's something I'm doing. Maybe I'm just too weak,"_ I thought to myself.

I then clenched my teeth as we had a stare down. "I'm gong to train as hard as I can from now on until I will be able to beat you easily," I said.

"Good luck with that," he said sarcastically as we charged at each other again.

**Powerlevel List: **

Ronoshie - 300,000

Piccolo (with weighted clothes on) - 70,000,000


	9. Ronoshie meets Gohan

**CHAPTER 8: Ronoshie meets Gohan**

Piccolo and I charged at each other again only for me to get knocked to the ground. I got back up again with a Ki charged fist landing it right on Piccolo's cheek. "Surely you can punch harder than that", Piccolo said.

"You wanna see me?", I responded as I summoned my aura back up. I charged at him and started throwing punches at him right and left. He dodged them all and disappeared again reappearing behind me. But I was ready for him this time and had a Ki ball with his name on it. I pushed it on his face like a whip cream pie.

"AARGH", Piccolo shouted.

"Sorry if that messed up your pretty little face", I said.

He growled in response and charged at me so fast, I couldn't even see him. And the punch that followed gave me a bloody nose.

"Sorry if that messed up your pretty little face", Piccolo mocked.

"Haha, very funny", I said sarcastically while wiping some blood off my nose.

"I told you not to get cocky, kid. And I meant that", Piccolo said.

"Sorry, I just get caught up in the moment", I said.

"Well, save it for the bad guys", he replied.

"There are bad guys?", I asked.

"Not at the moment, but we haven't had one in six years. We haven't been that long without some sort of villian in a long time. You never know when something evil will pop up", he said.

"Is that why you rushed me into training so quick?", I asked.

"That's one of the reasons", he answered.

"What's the other?", I asked again.

"I guess I can tell you now. The other reason we rushed you into training was to get your mind off of Arzoph. It would've been best for you not to sink into depression, stuff like your home planet being blown up can scar you for life if there's not anything to help it right away. And since we believe you're a Saiyan, giving you training might just be that thing to save you from severe depression", he explained.

At that moment, I just realized I hadn't told anybody about me being frozen in time for 22 years on that spaceship. "Uhh, I have something to tell you", I said scratching the back of my head. I figured it'd be best if I told somebody now rather than hiding it and having to tell them after keeping it a secret like that for so long.

"What is it?", Piccolo asked.

"You may kinda be wondering why Arzoph was blown up over twenty years ago and yet I'm only fifteen years old", I started, "you see, before I came to Earth I had woken on a spaceship and I found this journal of some scientist that had been testing me. He says that I was in some matter-freeze thing that had frozen me in time for twenty-two years. In his journal he said that I was a Saiyan who had destroyed all life on Arzoph as a giant monkey. I would've read the rest of it, but I got all mad and stopped reading it", I explained.

He looked a little surprised at first, but then he gave a concentrated look, "Why did this scientist want to test on you?", he asked.

"Heck if I know, all I know is that he must've been curious on how I could turn into a giant ape", I answered.

"I believe it would be important if you read the rest of that journal. Where did you land? We might be able to find it there", he said.

"I landed near that really tall tower that took me forever to climb up", I answered.

"That's Korin's tower. When you're finished with your training we'll look for that journal", he said.

"Alright, but what if the journal got destroyed?", I asked.

He thought about that for a moment, "I know someone who could build a time machine", he answered.

For a moment there, I thought about telling him about the vision, but I didn't really see a reason why, _"It was probably just a silly dream"_, I thought to myself.

Piccolo and I sparred the rest of the day. Of course he won it, but it gave me a good workout and it sharpened my skills. After the sparring, he gave me some noodle soup which I was glad to eat. In fact, I had about 30 to 37 bowls of it. I lost count at about 18.

"You're definately a Saiyan. Saiyans are the only race in the universe that can eat so much food", Piccolo said.

"I'll take that as a compliment", I replied with a mouth full of food. I could tell Piccolo could barely understand what I said. "What am I gonna learn tommorow anyway?", I asked.

"Teleporting short distances and we're going start to see if you can make the Super Saiyan transformation. We're also going see how you fight against some of the others in a short sparring match", he said.

"Sounds like a big day", I said.

"After we do that you'll be done with your training. Of course there are still things you can learn, but as far as your primary basic training, you'll be done", he explained.

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet the others. And that Super Saiyan transformation sounds awesome!" I said with excitement.

"I suggest you rest up. You'll definately need it tommorow", he said.

"Goodnight Piccolo", I said getting into the sleeping bag. I was sleepy since I only got about 3 hours of sleep because of those stupid nightmares about the vision. I really hoped that wasn't going to happen tonight.

I let out a big yawn and fell fast asleep. And of course Piccolo simply hovered a little bit off the ground sitting indian style meditating. I never understood why Piccolo never slept, but I really didn't care. After all, he doesn't eat or use the bathroom either. I wonder if he ever farts. I could just picture him sitting there meditating and then he'd let a big one rip. I fell asleep laughing at that thought.

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning with Piccolo practically shoving my face in the noodle soup. "Eat up", he said, "we only have about 12 bowls left".

"What!? I'm gonna need more than 12 bowls", I declared, "Can you get some more?".

"Sure, kid. Just don't eat those up too fast while I'm gone", he said.

I finished up the 12 bowls and 5 minutes later Piccolo came back with only 100 packs of noodle soup. "I got you chicken this time", he said, "I figured you were getting tired of beef".

"I really don't care about the flavor right now. I just want to eat something before I starve!", I said anxiously.

I had eaten about 25 more bowls to make me content. Afterwards, I went to go use the bathroom. I stepped into the portable bathroom and after I had done my business I had heard a sound. I looked down at the tanks and noticed that it started to crack, "Uh-oh", is all I got to say before it exploded and I was covered in my own turds. "Shit!", was all I could say in response.

I slowly walked out of the portable bathroom to see a laughing Piccolo. That's the first time I ever heard or seen him laugh.

That was kind of an embarrassing situation to say the least, but I figured out how I could get it off of me. I summoned my aura and powerup until it all burned off.

"I warned you", Piccolo said trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Can we start the training now?", I asked.

He then cleared his throat and got serious, "Today you're going to learn how to teleport short distances", he said.

"Is that the thing that you did when you just disappeared and appeared in a different place", I asked. Because if that was it then that's one of the things I wanted to know how to do.

"Yes", he answered. He then gave a demonstration by disappearing and reappearing behind me.

"Yeah, that's the thing I wanna learn", I said.

"It's simple really. Just move as fast as you can from one point to another", he explained.

"That's all?", I asked.

"That's all", he answered, "Try it".

So I focused on the place I wanted to go and moved there as fast as I could. The next thing I knew, I was right behind Piccolo. "I did it!", I said.

"The thing about that is that you're not actually moving over there, but you're teleporting over there by focusing your Ki in that area and starting to move towards it, that's what causes the teleportation", he explained. "Now I want you to teleport in random places as fast as you can".

I did so for about 20 minutes. But when I did that, I followed a pattern, that way I could teleport faster.

"Good, job. It seems like you've mastered that. It's not really that hard to master, either", he said.

"Next is the hard part, and I don't know if you'll be able to accomplish it today. But today can be the start of it. Today we're going see if you can turn Super Saiyan", he said.

"Awesome", I said.

"But I can't teach you, so I brought someone who can", Piccolo said as the door at the entrance to the Timechamber opened. A boy with short black spikey hair and a blue training outfit came in.

"Hi, my name is Gohan", the boy I now know to call him Gohan said.

"Ronoshie", I said as we shook hands.

"I'll leave you two alone", Piccolo said walking out of the Timechamber.

I sensed Gohan's powerlevel and noticed it was even higher than Piccolo's.

"Dende and Mr. Popo told me about you. Piccolo told me a bit more earlier through telepathy. He told me you were coming along well, but now it's time to get stronger since you now know all of the basic techniques. I'm here to do that along with teaching you on how to transform into a Super Saiyan", he said.

"If you're here to teach me how to turn Super Saiyan, you must be a Saiyan yourself", I said.

"You're right. But I'm only half Saiyan. The only other full blooded Saiyans here are this guy named Vegeta and my father who's name is Goku", Gohan said.

"When can I meet those two?", I asked.

"Well, you can only meet Vegeta. My father passed away about six years ago", he said. I could tell when he said that it wasn't anything he liked to talk about. It must've been a sad story on how he died. But then again, all stories on how relatives die is sad on some degree.

"Sorry about that", I said.

"It's okay. I guess we can continue your training now", he said, "First off, I'll show you what a Super Saiyan looks like". I then felt his powerlevel start to rise as an unexpected burst of wind almost knocked me down. The next thing I knew Gohan was surrounded by a glowing golden aura and his hair was no longer black, it had turned to a golden blonde. His eyes also changed color to a blue-green like shade.

"This is one of two forms of the normal Super Saiyan transformation. The form you're seeing now is the golden form. He then let his aura disappear and his hair turned a lighter shade of blonde. More like a yellow-blonde. This is yellow form. There are other forms of Super Saiyan on this level, but I can't teach you that. And it doesn't really help in the speed department. There is also another level of Super Saiyan, but I'm a little rusty at that level because I haven't used it in a while. I might show it to you once you've made it to Super Saiyan . The ascended level is called Super Saiyan 2, or a.k.a ascended Super Saiyan", Gohan explained.

"How do I make the transformation?", I asked.

"There are many ways you can accomplish the transformation. Some are through long and hard training or through emotion. The key goal in making the transformation is to push your powerlevel beyond it's limits. It can sometimes be rather painful and draining, but with lots of practice, we can make it happen", he said.

"Awesome, I'm ready to start", I said with excitement.

"We'll start off by you powering up to your maximum", Gohan said.

So I summoned my aura and powered up to my maximum. Once I reached it, it felt like I had hit a brick wall with my powerlevel, it just kinda went to a halt.

"You can start whenever you feel ready", Gohan said backing up a few steps to give me some room.

I tried to powerup more, but it just felt like I had hit a brick wall with my powerlevel each time, _"I guess it takes some more effort"_, I thought to myself.

This time I put more effort into it, it felt like I started to break through when a horrible pain came over me. I couldn't help but stop.

"Damn, this is hard", I said.

"It's definately not going to be easy", he said, "You want to keep trying?".

"Hell yeah. I'm not gonna give up that easily", I said.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!", I shouted as I tried again. I pushed it further and further. The further I went the harder it was to push and the more painful it got. I could keep going until the pain got so bad and it was so hard to push I had to stop and catch my breath. And I dropped down on my hands and knees doing so.

I got up and tried again and again. Each time I got a little bit further, that is, until my energy started to get drained.

"Here, take a senzu bean", Gohan said handing it to me.

I took it and swallowed it. My power was instantly restored, infact, I felt a little stronger than before. I kept trying until my Ki was almost drained again and decided to take a break.

"I bet you're hungry", Gohan said, "and so am I". He then quickly made up some bowls of noodle soup. I started to eat and so did he. I wasn't used to someone actually eating with me since Piccolo never ate. And I noticed he stuffed in a bunch of food too, just like I did. Back on Arzoph, everytime I ate, I'd always get weird stares, except from my family because they had gotten used to it. Now when I ate with Gohan, I didn't get weird stares, I had someone with me eating just as much food as I did. In fact, Gohan ate more than me. I had 36 bowls and Gohan had 48.

"And people say I eat a lot", I said.

"Oh no, we're out of noodle soup. I'll have to get Piccolo to get some more. I usually eat about 60", he said.

"60", I exclaimed, "That's too much for me".

"You'll eat that many when you get older", Gohan replied. "Okay we've got to continue you're training. He's the easiest guy you can spar with. You're going to have a short sparring match with him to test your skills on other people besides Piccolo", he said.

"You know, you're still in your Super Saiyan form", I pointed out.

"Heheh, I knew that", he said as he powered down to normal form with a big grin on his face.

He then walked over to the door in the entrance way to the Timechamber and started to open it, "This is who you'll be sparring against", he said as the door fully opened.

-----------------------------------

**Powerlevel List:**

Ronoshie - 300,000 ; Maximum - 500,000

Gohan - 230,000,000 ; Super Saiyan - 270,000,000 

**NOTE: And once again, I have no clue if Gohan's powerlevel is anywhere near accurate. They're my own random guesses. But yeah, the next chapter will be mostly the spar between Ronoshie and this mystery character. And also, if you haven't, please send a review and add your opinion on if I should put a preview of the next chapter at the end of each chapter. You could also do this through PM or on my forums. Any of those three ways will work. This chapter has a minor significant thing that will be needed in the next chapter. That's all I'm saying about it. Toodles!**


	10. The ReVision

**CHAPTER 9: The "Re"-Vision**

Once the door was fully opened, I saw who it was standing there. It was a bald man wearing a white sleeveless training shirt with green training pants and red wrist bands. He was also wearing black and yellow training boots. He looked normal to me until, alas, I saw a third eye on his forehead.

_"What the hell? I've never seen anyone with a third eye before. I always thought those were made up,"_ I thought to myself.

"My name is Tien," he introduced.

"I'm Ronoshie," I introduced back. I sensed his powerlevel and noticed it was lower than Gohan's and Piccolo's. "Where'd you get the third eye?" I asked.

"I was born with it," Tien answered.

"So you're who I'll be sparring against?" I asked.

"No, you'll be sparring with him," Tien answered as he moved aside. I then saw a three foot man with white skin as white as paper. He had a red dot on both of his cheeks. His clothes looked like Tien's. The only difference was, he was wearing a hat. And his clothes weren't as baggy as Tien's was.

"My name is Chiaoutzu," his high pitched voice said.

_"Is this guy a human?"_ I thought to Gohan through telepathy.

_"From what I know of he is,"_ Gohan answered.

I scanned his Ki, it was even lower than Tien's. And lower than mine.

"I suggest you two get started," Tien said, "And if you beat Chiaoutzu, you'll spar against me."

Gohan then closed the door behind them and Tien and Gohan stood on the sideline as Chiaoutzu walked up to me. I slid into a fighting stance as Chiaoutzu just stood there. I summoned my aura and powered up some.

"I'm ready when you are," he said.

And at that, I charged at him throwing back my arm for a punch. He lifted up his index finger and I suddenly just froze there right in front of him. I tried to move, but it was like something was preventing me from it.

I started to get higher and higher off the ground when suddenly, I was slammed down towards the ground. I rised off the ground again and was hurled back down to it. I once again rised and hurled down, but this time, right before I hit the ground, I started to power up. This barely saved me from hitting the ground again.

I started to move my arms, but it was really hard due to whatever Chiaoutzu was doing to me. I held my arms above my head charging up a Masenko.

"MA-SEN-KOOO..." I said struggling to stay off the ground, "...HAAAA," I shouted launching it at him. It must've been too quick for him to dodge because it hit him straight on.

"AAHHH," he shouted as the Masenko hurled him backwards. It drove him into the ground and exploded. He layed completely still as his clothes were torn in a few places. I also sensed his powerlevel go down.

"Looks like I won," I said.

"I figured you'd win against Chiaoutzu, but it's gonna be a little harder with me," Tien said stepping up.

"Then lets do this," I said popping my knuckles. I believe I had a chance to beat Tien, it wouldn't be easy, but I felt I could do it.

I summoned my aura getting into a stance, then powered up to about 3/4 of my maximum.

Tien powered up also, but he didn't have an aura. We charged at each other and started throwing fast punches and kickes while ascending into the air. This went on for a while until he finally gave me a knee to the gut. And double-arm smashed me to the ground. I got back up and started charging up a Special Beam Cannon.

He came charging at me while I was in this process almost punching me until I teleported behind him.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" I shouted launching it.

The beam hit him right in the back and hurled him forward. Once it exploded, I didn't see a happy Tien.

He started to charge up his own attack, by foruming his hands in the shape of a triange, "TRI BEAM!" he shouted. The attack that followed was like a Ki blast except it was in the shape of many triangles. I was able to jump out of the way before it hit me. The next thing I knew, though, he was right behind me. The punch I received afterwards didn't feel so good.

I looked back up and he was gone. So I tried to sense for his powerlevel and found it behind me again. In response, I charged up a Ki ball and threw at him while turning around. And it hit him straight in the face.

I then started throwing multple Ki powered punches at him, and every one hit him. I stoppped for a second to give him a kick when he shouted something.

"SHOCK WAVE!" he shouted as I was suddenly blown back my something. Tien teleported behind me and caught me in a full nelson.

I clenched my teeth as I struggled to get out of it. But to no avail, he was too strong.

"HAAAA!" I shouted powering up. By doing this, I was slowly able to get out of it, though it seemed to take forever. I turned back around and threw a hard punch to his gut and a spin kick to the back of his head the caused him to fall back to the ground.

"Damn it, kid. You're stronger than I thought" Tien said.

"Of course I am" I replied as I started to shoot a storm of Ki balls at him.

He teleported to my left with a punch that I barely blocked. We both started to teleport in and out at random places until we both teleported right in front of each other, at this, we started the flying punch and kick thing again. And of course, we were in the air.

"I'm not going to lose to you," I said while in combat.

"Hate to bust your bubble, but you've already LOST," he shouted as his punches suddenly got twice as fast.

I sped my punches up too trying to get some hits on him, we got faster and faster until I couldn't go any faster as I was at my maximum. I then gave it everything I had.

"AAHHH," I shouted while going all out. I didn't seem to be gaining any, but I noticed Tien's punches were getting faster. And eventually, I couldn't keep up. He ended up punching the shit out of me all over.

Once he realized this, he gave me a knee to the gut and elbow smashed me to the ground. I slowly got back up and caught my breath while wiping some blood off of my lip.

Once I re-scanned his powerlevel, I noticed it was higher than mine, _"Damn it, I can't beat him now. He's just too strong for me,"_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to lose this one, but I couldn't think of anything that would help me, that is, until I remembered the Super Saiyan transformation.

_"Of course, that's my only option. But how can I do it?"_, I thought. I then remembered what Gohan said about one way you can accomplish the transformation is by emotion. _"That's it, I'll just think about Arzoph being destroyed, that'll get me pumped. Just like with those sit-ups,"_ I thought.

I tried to think about it, but it didn't really get me angry. Tien came in with a punch to the mouth that splattered out more blood. And it was unexpected too. This suddenly angered me.

In result, I summoned my aura and tried to power up beyond my maximum, "AAAHHHH," I shouted while in the process. I tried to force myself to get angrier and angrier when something happened. All of a sudden my vision flashed to another scene. Back to the vision I had earlier about the giant brown ape and black mutant horse. The horse breathed out his mystical fire and it started to slowly burn my parents, brothers, sisters, and friends up. _"HAHAHA,"_ the mutant horse laughed, _"There's nothing you can do but stand as I slowly burn and torture your parents to death! AHAHAHAHAAA."_

This unexpected "re"-vision infuriated me. And it wouldn't stop, it's like I was forced to watch the whole thing just like the first time. "RRRRRAAAAAHHH," I shouted at the top of my lungs. I felt my powerlevel rising beyond the maximum. This vision kept repeating itself over and over again. "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" I shouted, "LEAVE THEM ALOOOONNE!"

Then all of a sudden, it felt like my powerlevel had perminately broken through the brick wall and I felt my powerlevel rise higher and higher from my maximum. "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" I shouted.

Everything then faded back to reality. I looked down at myself and saw a glowing golden aura that surrounded me. I sensed my powerlevel sensing it was higher than I'd ever known it to be. I also felt stronger than I had ever felt before. I looked up to see Gohan in Super Saiyan gold-form and Tien with a frightened look on his face.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked. I looked back down at myself and noticed my aura looked just like Gohan's, "I made the Super Saiyan transformation!" I said surprised.

"Not only that you somehow gave your powerlevel a serious boost. You're 100 times stronger than you were before," Gohan said.

I gasped in surprise, "So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you could still spar with Tien," he answered as we both looked over at him.

Tien shook his head in response, "I guess I'm done here," he said as he and Chiaoutzu made their way to the door.

"Was he going to try and make me turn into a Super Saiyan?" I asked.

"We had discussed that", Gohan answered, "But it looks like something else happened."

I figured I had to tell him about the vision now. Since I could tell he was going to ask what had happened.

"So you believe that giant monkey to be you?" Gohan asked after I had told him about the vision.

"Yeah", I answered, "But you gotta promise not to tell anyone about it."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what it means yet," I answered.

So Gohan agreed to keep the vision a secret between me and him. I could tell he didn't want to, but I think that'd be best for now.

"Is my powerlevel now higher than Piccolo's?" I asked.

"Almost," he answered, "Just a little more training and you could be stronger than him."

"In that case, I want to stay in here a little while longer. My goal is to become stronger than Piccolo," I said.

"Well, uhh, okay. But I can only stay in here for a few days. My mother wants me back home for studies. I'm going to start school here in a few months," he answered.

"A few days is all I should need," I replied.

"Why do you want to be stronger than Piccolo anyway?" he asked.

"It gives me a sense of accomplishment when I know I've surpassed my trainer," I answered.

So Gohan and I sparred alot the rest of the day. He taught me moves like the Kamehameha and Solar Flare. I sparred with everything I had to become stronger. As far as turning Super Saiyan, it got easier make the transformation each time I did it. At the end of the day, Gohan and I went to sleep. He had brought and extra sleeping bag along with an extra portable bathroom, and some extra packs of noodle soup. I went to sleep wondering what had given me such a big boost in my power. I hoped to figure out one day.

**Powerlevel List: **

Ronoshie - 300,000 ; Maximum - 500,000 ; Angry - 20,000,000; Super Saiyan - 60,000,000

Tien - 6,000,000

Chiaoutzu - 2,000


End file.
